Bring it on
by KelaBelle
Summary: The world's biggest cheerleading competition is being held have tree hill cheerleaders got what it takes to win . Brathan&Laley


**Bring It On-**

**One shot**

_The world's biggest cheerleading competition is being held have tree hill cheerleaders got what it takes to win . Brathan&Laley&Jeyton_

_I hope you enjoy it. This was a random idea I had in my head that I wanted to do so please review on your thoughts of it._

* * *

''So you got the outfits'' Brooke asked.

''Check'' Haley replied

''The makeup''

''Check''

''The music we cannot forget the music'' Brooke told Haley getting really over worked up on it.

''Brooke chill we have everything we are not that lame to forget some stuff''

''Yeah Haley but you know I want this to work out all well even if we don't win I mean we have got this far I don't feel like loosing now since we passed all the other rounds''

''Brooke you know it doesn't matter if we don't win we tried our best and I mean isn't it about having fun and taking part'' She said trying to make her smile.

''No thats for babys to do what I want is to win not to do the stupid taking part thing''

''Right well we will just have to do our best I mean Im quite excited since Lucas is coming to watch me''

''Oh he did wow you so he acutally stepped up one to talk to you more cant you tell the guy likes you''

''No he dosen't like me we are just friends you know'' Haley said looking away from Brooke sad.

''Im sure you will be more then that soon it takes a while I mean look what happened with me and Nathan we hated each other guts and now we are like the hottest couple in school''

''And you are also married to him I mean I dunno how but are you happy things are working out for you'' Haley asked her trying to change the subject.

''There going really great actually since we have moved in with each other but lets keep that on a side for now and stop changing the subject'' Brooke said sticking her tongue out at her.

''I was so not changing the subject''

''You so was now lets go and get change into our sexy costumes'' And with that the girls walked into the changing rooms.

It was 5 minutes till they was on stage and Brooke was really nervous so Peyton decided to try and calm her down.

''Brooke come on look at me calm down we just give it all we got O.k chill''

''Okay I am trying''

''Well you better because-'' And before they could finish there sentence the microphone called there team onto the mat.

''Introudcing Tree hill ravens''

''Lets go ravens'' The girls clapped.

''Lets go''

''And there Captain Brooke davies'' With that alot of the crowed whistled including Nathan.

''Hit it''

_I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun_

The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun  
(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls they wanna have)  
Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done, Oh  
Girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun  
(Girls they wanna,wanna have fun)  
( Girls they wanna have)  
they just want,they just wanna  
they just want,they just wanna  
thats all they really want, some fun  
oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

Tree hill high then began to dance to girls just wanna have fun but in a remix version Brooke began to get lifted in the air and turned around while peyton began to do cartwheels with Haley holding a cheerleader up they began have fun like this until there time was up.

''Thankyou tree hill high that was great next up is Comley high''

''Wow we did so good out there I can't believe how good we did I hope we win so bad'' Brooke began getting cheerful.

''Oh we did so good Britney spears may never be able to do a comebacks again''

''Yeah Brooke We did great all thanks to you'' Haley told her.

''Nah you guys did great too''

''Because of you now we better go and see our boyfriends quickly'' Peyton told her.

''Um exscuse me I dont have a boyfriend'' Haley told them.

''Oh shutup you know soon you to will be a thing now lets go lets go''

* * *

''Hey baby you did so great out there I'm proud of you even if you don't win you'll still be a winner in my eyes''

''I bet well Im happy you think it was good'' With that Brooke kissed Nathan

* * *

''So what think about our routine'' Peyton asked Jake.

''I think it was damn sexy''

''Oh I know''

''I meant the other girls''

''Oh shut up come here'' With that Peyton grabbed Jake to her.

* * *

''So umm welldone out there'' Lucas said.

''We haven't won you know the scores not out yet'' Haley told him laughing.

''But you deserve to win you was great out there'' Lucas told her.

''Thanks but-'' Without finishing Lucas kissed her.

''What was that for'' Haley asked him.

''Because I want you to be with me your amazing''

''I think I can make an exception to that'' And they carried on kissing.

''Get a room'' Brooke told them Laughing.

''We was gonna but you interupted'' Haley told them.

''Shame lets get the results over with first before you do your hanky panky stuff'' Peyton told them giggling.

''And the winner of the worlds cheerleading competition is TREE HILL HIGH''

''Oh my god you guys we have won'' With that Brooke ran over to get the cup.

* * *

**So Its not very long but I got bored and hey it was a story I suppose Im a big fan of Brathan you see and I thought Id make a little more comedy to it Hope you enjoyed it please review.**


End file.
